


Тонкий шрам на любимой попе

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 10 октября 2008 года для Аззи.





	Тонкий шрам на любимой попе

Самое, пожалуй, неприятное, что может случиться утром – проснуться, не понимая, где ты, и в чем подвох. Вот и до Вэйна Карудаса Солидора далеко не сразу снизошло понимание, что именно не так. Печальное, во многом, состояние, но именно в этот момент так не казалось. Даже когда он понял: дело в том, что он лежит на животе, хотя обычно никогда так не засыпал. И уж тем более, не просыпался.  
Рядом что-то скрипнуло. Очень печально и знакомо. А потом еще раз, несколько более нервно и печально, когда Вэйн попробовал пошевелиться. Пошевелиться толком не вышло, в тело словно вонзились тоненькие острые иголочки. Тысячи иголок. Но Вэйн только фыркнул в подушку, потому что вместе с иголочками вокруг заплясали облака сахарной ваты и радости, какие являлись только исключительно тем, кому добрый доктор Сидольфус Бананса вкалывал свое патентованное обезболивающее.  
Облачка отвлекали и мешали говорить, забиваясь в рот.  
Виноватое скрипение от ног переместилось к изголовью постели. Вэйну как раз удалось все же повернуть голову. Так, глядишь, и облачка разгоним, подумал он. Хотелось еще сказать что-нибудь умное, но, учитывая привкус ваты на зубах, Солидор предпочел только вскинуть бровь.  
Габрант тут же бухнулся на колени. Вот в самом деле, Судья-Магистр иногда так увлекался, что теперь на замечательных кованных наколенниках при желании легко можно было разглядеть вмятину, и не одну..  
\- Мой Лорд, - даже стоя на коленях, Габрант умудрялся виновато поскрипывать доспехами. - Все девятое бюро в моем лице готово принять любую кару за то, что не смогло предотвратить это покушение, подвергнувшее вашу жизнь опасности!  
Он опустил голову и, глядя, как на рога надеваются розоватые облачка, Вэйн подумал, что так и без глаза остаться недолго. А еще - что Сиду надо бы снизить количество легких тяжелых наркотиков в своих лекарствах. Надо бы что-то сказать, но опять получилось только нахмуриться.  
Благо, с обострившимся чувством вины Ноа Габрант соображал быстрее, чем обычно, и догадался стянуть с головы шлем без дополнительных подсказок. К сожалению, на пожелание заткнуться догадливость не распространилась.  
\- Заговорщики уже арестованы, мой лорд, - продолжил Судья-Магистр, прикладывая руку к груди. - Мы надеемся вычислить всех их оставшихся на свободе сообщников к концу недели.  
Вэйн устало закрыл глаза.  
\- Доктор Бананса уже сказал, что ваше здоровье в безопасности и реабилитация не займет больше пары дней. Вот только у вас... - на Ноа было жалко смотреть, настолько, что Вэйн уже готов был захихикать. Совершенно недопустимо, на самом деле. А Габрант продолжал попытки договорить. - Осколок задел... шрам останется... у вас.... там...  
Вот, подумал Вэйн, что бывает, когда год уже трахаешься с кем-то, а времени толком раздеться не находится.  
Наверняка же Ноа и не подозревает, что его лорд уже может похвастаться шрамом и не одним. Не повод это так очаровательно нервничать.  
\- На... там... - Ноа многозначительно перевел взгляд ниже спины Вэйна. А тот только хмыкнул, выплюнув наконец изо рта дурацкую вату, и заметил:  
\- Если тебя это так беспокоит, Ноа, можешь поцеловать «там», и все пройдет.


End file.
